This Time
by 4tardecer
Summary: Una noche obscura, un recuerdo imposible de alejar... Este drabble esta dedicado y ha sido escrito con todo mi cariño para mi querida amiga Kiky. Canción: This Time. Interprete: Jonathan Rhys Meyers


Tal vez este viaje ha sido un completo error. De hecho ni siquiera estoy seguro de cuál fue la verdadera razón por la que he venido hasta aquí.

Un impulso? Una corazonada? Simple aventura? O más probablemente, estupidez?

Quisiera saberlo... quisiera entenderme a mí mismo...

Siendo honesto, venir de vacaciones quizá no fue la mejor idea. Una fría ráfaga de viento llega hasta mi balcón, hace vibrar las ventanas, se cuela bajo estas y me obliga a levantarme, justo cuando estoy por irme a la cama. Por alguna extraña razón voy al encuentro de está. Salgo y creo sentir un clima acogedor. Inevitablemente suspiro y entre las penumbras busco la luna.

Está noche me recuerda a ti, amor... -la frase queda a medias y vislumbró, tras un claro de luna, un reflejo que me recuerda el verde esmeralda de tu mirada. Tal vez, al venir sólo buscaba una vía de escape...

Los recuerdos comienzan a aglomerarse en mi mente. Tú pequeña silueta caminando a través del invierno, donde las estrellas brillaban a tu al rededor. Yo, deseando por tan sólo un instante, no haberte conocido, y arrepintiéndome después...

-Eras mi ángel... -vuelvo a suspirar- el ángel de las escaleras, aquel al que me aferré por última vez, al pie de unas escaleras. La única que podría decir que alguna vez estuve ahí...

De nuevo me abraza una ráfaga de fría. Comienzo a creer que lo más adecuado sería regresar al cobijo de mi alcoba y tratar de dormir; sin embargo sigo aquí, inmóvil, bajo la luz de la entrada, en una noche misteriosa.

Volteó hacia el interior de mi recámara y por instinto guardo las manos en los pequeños bolsillos de mi pijama. Me siento como un completo estúpido; sabiendo que seguramente tú no estás en la misma situación. Tú debes ser feliz.

Mi vida actual no ha sido lo que todos creen... de hecho, pareciera que las novedosas luces de neón en los bares y los faros de los coches han iniciado una especie de sinfonía dentro de mí.

A veces me siento tan inverosímil... tan fuera de lugar...

Vuelvo a suspirar y me recargo en la baranda, de espalda al paisaje. Ese maldito paisaje que sólo me recuerda a ti y me doy cuenta de mi propia realidad. No... Aún no quiero admitirlo...

Estoy desesperado, en ocasiones esto pareciera ser un capricho. O al menos así es como lo siento, así es como lo catalogaría sí se tratase de alguien más...

-Sinceridad... -frunzo la frente al hacerme esa sugerencia. Sí, eso es lo que necesito, sincerarme.

He estado al margen de todo, mirando la vida pasar frente a mí. Pero siendo "sincero" eso no me ha servido de nada; al menos hasta ahora no. No sé qué es lo que hago, esperando por un sueño que como por arte de magia se filtre por mis persianas.

Sé que debería hacer algo. Retomar las riendas de mi vida. Formar una familia. Una verdadera familia y no la mierda que obtuve con Susana. Necesito tener una relación, que alguien realmente me amé, amar a alguien... a alguien que no sea ella...

Me pregunto que podría suceder sí dejó todo esto atrás. El viento estaría a mi espalda?

Y vuelvo a suspirar meditando mis opciones, tratando de decidir, pero sólo una última pregunta se instala y da vueltas en mi cabeza; de ser así... Podría sacarte de mi mente está vez?

No lo sé, ni siquiera estoy seguro de que eso es lo que deseo...

Regreso al interior frotándome los helados brazos, cierro las ventanas y apagó las luces antes de ir a la cama y esperar hasta que la inconciencia del descanso se apoderé de mí y no estoy muy seguro de sí dije o soñé aquella última frase...

-Está vez...

**X X X**

Este pequeño fic está dedicado a mi querida amiga Kiky, como regalo de cumpleaños.

Es decir, esto no es nada más que una dulce felicitación, simple agradecimiento tanto por su amistad como por el seguir soportándome como amiga :P

Así que… Kiky; espero que a pesar del final tan a mi estilo y de lo cortito que ha resultado este drabble, haya sido por completo de tu agrado. Y claro! Por supuesto! Tenía que hallar la forma de juntar a tus dos amores: Terry y Jonathan, en un regalo que pudiera ser de tu agrado… ^_^ amiga mía; te mando un abrazo fuerte hasta sonora, y beso y todo mi cariño. Y por último… disfruta tu día!

Besos.

4tardecer — Monse


End file.
